In most homes wood is commonly used in the construction of door and window jambs, frames and exterior trim. The door or window jamb surrounds a door or window and affixes the frame of the door or window to a building. Stain or paint is used to seal the wood and over time the sealant may chip causing cracking and degradation of the wood. The degradation is unsightly and causes air gaps that allow cold air and rain from outside a building to enter causing drafts and increasing heating costs. The degradation also may cause rot and deterioration of the wood and structural elements of the building. While environmentally resistant thermoplastic materials are now more often used for door and window jambs, frames, trim and other exterior surfaces on newly built homes and other buildings, what is not known is a method to easily repair and seal degraded jambs, frames or other exterior trim surfaces. Currently, a common method to repair a door jamb is to replace the entire door, jamb and casing at a high cost. The present invention provides a way to keep older doors or windows and maintain the history and integrity of the architectural aesthetic of older structures without significant expense. Additionally the present invention provides a barrier from outside elements by creating a seal around any gaps or openings in the degraded wooden jamb, frame, or trim.